Right strength, wrong dimention
by narutoprincessauthor
Summary: a girl is sucked into a different dimention where to get strength you have to tame wild and powerful beasts, can she get new strength while also learning leadership? all while leading a normal life in her real home whlie hiding all this chaos? and comments left to make suggestions for the series will be used at one point.


The day had been rough and I wished I had not messed up on my mission. This was normal for me because I'm such a failure. I sigh and walk home where I knew was not going to be any better. Father lectured me about training harder so I listened to him and trained around the barrier of the leaf village. The forest in the village was quite nice and I felt at peace when I trained here. I struck the tree over with my palm to improve myself. It seemed like I would get no where sometimes. One of those times was today. Where I tired myself out too quickly and was forced to take a break. I breathed hard and sat at the stump of the tree. What happened next confused me. A black portal opened up slowly in front of me. No reason. No explanation, just there. I knew I shouldn't touch it because of the dangers that could come with it. But at that moment I guess I just wasn't thinking. I stepped forwards near the portal. My heart started pounding. Was this dangerous? I really didn't know. I stepped closer and very slowly stretched my hand near it. The moment my hand touched I felt a very strong sucking power and my whole body was pulled through the portal. I was so scared! I started screaming loudly even though no one would hear me. It felt like I was falling sideways. Soon enough I landed with a thud on wet grass in a large field. I looked around in sheer panic. The portal was still there. good, but where was I? I get up and brush the grass off my clothes. I started wandering because even though I was scared, I was also curious. So much was happening so fast I guess I should just go with it. A small village slowly came into view as I had been walking for half an hour. The village was small and nice. A lot of people were staring at me but I didn't know why. I was starting to get confused until I bumped into an old man. "I'm very sorry sir." I said quickly because I always try to be polite. He just stares at me. "you must be a new trainer around here! Follow me." he starts walking before I can even ask him a question. "Excuse me, trainer?" I ask but he just keeps on walking. "Of course. You want to be a trainer to get stronger don't you?"

I thought about his words. This would make me stronger? I should probably go along with it. He leads me to a building made out of bricks. He opens the door and leads me inside. "like I said, you are going to be a trainer. So you need a starter Pokémon." I stare at him. What? Pokémon? What is this?

A small table opens up and three little creatures are sitting in a corner. One, a cute blue turtle was sitting in front of a symbol that read, "water" another, a cute plant creature with a bud on its back was sitting in front of a symbol that says "grass" and the last, a cute lizard with a fire on the tip of his tail was sitting in front of a card that read, "fire." They were all so cute! "Go ahead, pick one." He announced. I peered at them. The turtle was looking out a window and the flower creature was scratching his leg. But the fire lizard stood out to me. he really looked into my eyes as if I already had a connection with him. "I'll take this one." I exclaimed, pointing to the fire lizard. The man nodded, "good choice. Charmanders make excellent battle partners." I picked him up and hugged him. He was really cute. "here." The man said handing me a red and white capsule thing. "What is it?" he looks at me in disbelief. "A poke ball. For a trainer you don't know that much." I pressed the white button in the middle of the capsule. A bright flash of red light hit my charmander. And he disappeared! I started panicking but the man assured me, "he's in the ball, just throw it and he'll come back out." I throw the ball like the professor said and a flash of white light burned my eyes and my charmander was out! He looked at me with cute eyes. "Well then, shouldn't you be headed to viridian city?" I looked at him with curiosity. "It's the first city you see. My you should take this." He hands me a town map that I unroll to reveal all kinds of cities. Places and forests. It also made it incredibly clear how to get there. He let me go after giving me more of the red and white capsules. "I wish you luck trainer." He called back to me. I really wanted to get going. I let charmander out of the capsule because I wanted company. There was a small stretch of taller grass than normal but I walked through it anyways. The grass tickled my ankles and I felt nice but the feeling didn't last. A small bird had snuck up behind me and tried to attack me! I tried to swat it away but it kept pecking me. I felt a small blast of heat and the bird was off. I saw charmander look a little triumphant. I got out the little red machine the man gave me and scanned the bird. "pidgey. It says their weak." I laugh but I don't catch it. I want to save my capsules for something better. I try to be more careful with the grass and with that I quickly make it to viridian city. Apparently there are these buildings you can heal your. Pokemon. All for free! Talk about generous. Apparently the "gym" I had to defeat was closed. I checked the map and It said to go through viridian forest. I came across so many bugs it wasn't even funny, with names like caterpie and weedle, but one good thing did come from it. Charmander easily torched them and he got a lot stronger. But a thought had hit me. I had totally forgotten about home! I ran all the way out of the forest. Through the city and back to the portal where I got sent to this messed up world. I was nervous because I didn't know what to expect. I pushed my hand through and the same force pulled me through the portal once again. I landed with a thud on a cold forest floor in darkness. I look up to see stars in the sky. Oh no. my father will be so mad. I drag myself up and walk home. Like I expected. He gave me a lecture about being punctual and that I needed to learn more responsibility. I sigh loudly. I went to my room and felt in my pocket. The capsules were still there and so was the one containing charmander. I release him and motion for him to be quiet. His tail brushes up against my blanket and it starts a fire! I try to pat it out but it was too hot! I run to the bathroom and fill up a small cup. My father catches me in the hall, "Hinata what are you doing?" I try to come up with an excuse but I couldn't. This was really bad! I keep running back to my room where smoke was starting to rise. I empty the glass and the fire goes out with a hiss. I sigh in relief. After that I kept charmander in the capsule. Father came in my room to see what happened. "it smells like smoke in here." He muttered. I was nervous about hiding charmander but he leaves without a word. I get into bed and put charmanders capsule next to me. I hope tomorrow will be as fun and interesting as today.


End file.
